Harry Potter: Lover of the Horned God
by J'adore Foxy T-T
Summary: A Harry Potter x Viktor Krum fanfiction.


I own not Harry Potter.

Harry Potter (Hadrian Potter)/Viktor Krum (Cernunnos)

 **BOLD** = is Cernunnos/Viktor speaking mentally

UNDERLINE = is Hadrian/Harry speaking mentally

The Sun had set and clouds covered the skies, allowing for shadow to flow across the lands plunging them into shadow as the darkness of night reigned supreme. It was in this dreary atmosphere, a crowd of people gathered outside the edge of their village; as the group murmurs amongst themselves the sound of creaking wood permeates the air. Those gathered turned to see a lone cart attempting to make its way towards the crowd; in the back-end, standing with his head held high, was the form of a young man, no older than seventeen, dressed in a white, torn robe that covered him from neck to toes, his wrists were bound together by iron shackles connected to the cart preventing his escape. The boy made no noise as he was thrown from the cart and dragged to a small clearing in the crowd, he ignored as said crowd jeered and spat on him, and as the shackles were removed only to be replaced by thick bands of rope that tied him to the stake that rose from the ground, not even when stacks of hay were laid around his feet nor when both he and the hay became drenched in oil.

Another man, this one older and dressed in brown robes came up to the boy. "Young Hadrian, I beg of you, repent, save yourself from this pain and from perdition, the Lord, our God will forgive you."

The young man, now known as Hadrian, smirked. "Why should I repent? Surely your "God" would understand, that I contact no demon or devil nor did I made a deal with one. I was _**born**_ this way,; by your own teachings, you say that God created all in his own image, surely that includes warlocks, it is only Man that proclaims which were mistakes and which are not."

Hadrian smirked once more as the Friar's eye twitches before he opens his mouth to release a sigh as an "act" of pity as he nods to yet another man, this one dressed in dark leather with his head adorned in a dark hood. The hooded man lights a torch before throwing it at Hadrian; immediately, Hadrian begins to scream in agony as flames engulf both him and the hay, as well as the stake he was tied to. As Hadrian's vision blackens, he notices a spark seems to burst into light and a presence makes itself known to his mind.

 **Hello Hadrian.**

Cernunnos!

 **Hello Love, do not despair, I have come to free you. Shall we make a … "deal" as you put it?**

*Chuckles* Why yes, you only need ask.

T **he-Powers-That-Be have allowed me to claim you as my "bride", my Mate. To you I give immortality, to be untouched by Time, Illness, and Death herself.**

What is your price?

 **My "price" is that we have to consummate every few weeks for me to sustain your life. During the following centuries, I shall give you some of my own blood until you complete the transition into Godhood. Once you have the eternal life of a god, you will be freed from our "deal" and we can truly be together.**

Eternity is a long while; shall you love me enough to stay by me forever?

 **My dear, sweet Hadrian, I already do.**

… … … I accept.

Hadrian feels power flood his core and flow through his veins within his now changing blood; the crowd, unaware of this exchange, watch as the fire flares violently and Hadrian gives one final scream before falling silent, his last scream reverberating through the air before fading into silence.

The crowd begins cheering the death of the warlock, but their celebration is cut short as animals of the wild: wolves, deer, squirrels, and others burst forth from the forest and people began screaming as they are bitten, clawed, and rent apart. By sunrise, all is quiet but for the oozing of blood leaking from strewn body parts and the crackling of fire as the huts are razed to the ground.

〜1500 Years Later〜

Hadrian, now known as Harry Potter (✲), watched the proceedings as both schools: Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemingly try to outdo the other to impress those of Hogwarts about the manner of their arrival parade; though impressed with Beauxbatons, Harry's eyes were drawn to Durmstrang, especially of the one to march beside Karkaroff. The other mortals, both witches and wizards (Harry sighs at this, he remembers a time when his people were instead known as Warlocks, able to cast magic easily without the use of wands (✧)), knew him as Viktor Krum, but Harry knew him by another name: his lover, Cernunnos. Harry smirked as Viktor turned to him and winked, his black eyes briefly flashing Cernunnos' forest green.

〜Shortly After the Drawing〜

Harry snuck out when all others were "safe" in their beds, not even bothering with his cloak but rather cast a simple notice-me-not charm upon his form. As he arrived at the lake he saw Viktor smirking at him, his eyes glowing forest green.

"You're a right sneaky bastard, you know that?"

"But I thought that is what you loved me for."

I chuckle as I place a chaste kiss upon Cernunnos' lips. "That I do as I have for the last fifteen hundred years. Why are you here by the way?"

"I haven't been able to stay with you for more than once every few weeks for fourteen years, so I thought I'd come here so I _could_."

"I love you Cernunnos."

"I love you too Hadrian."

〜After Confrontation with Barty Crouch Jr.〜

I gazed into Viktor's eyes as my own reflected the fear and sorrow I felt. "I couldn't even protect him … it happened so fast."

"Hush my love, hush; it wasn't your fault. Not even Fate allowed us to see."

"I felt so … … … hopeless."

Viktor pressed his lips to mine. "You're safe, you know why? I am here … with … you," he tells me, punctuating the last three words with a searing kiss. "I will always be here to protect you. I love you."

"I need you to be with me, to care for, me and guide me."

"And I always shall."

"Make love to me … as … Cernunnos."

"You know that'll complete the process of transition."

"I know and I'm ready. Please?"

Both rush to slam our lips together as we strip off our footwear, followed by our cloaks, shirts, pants, and finally underpants. I felt his form ripple underneath: muscles bulged, his face elongated into a snout as antlers sprouted from his head to form an ebony crown, he grew to be over nine feet tall as his legs realigned themselves to become double jointed as his feet became hardened hooves, to end it all, tiny fur hairs sprouted forth from his skin to cover him from head to toe. By the time the change ended, he was a beautiful, strong humanoid deer.

With a growl Viktor … no … Cernunnos grabbed Hadrian's hips. In a second Hadrian found himself lying upon the cool earth as Cernunnos slid his hands up Hadrian's sides, before cuffing them around Hadrian's deceivingly delicate wrists.

"Cernunnos…"

"Hush..." Cernunnos bellowed, "You are mine tonight."

Cernunnos kissed and nipped down his Mate's chest, rubbing one pebbled nipple with his callused fingers, forcing Hadrian to moan, arching slightly off the ground.

Cernunnos kept his body carefully above Hadrian so as not to allow the smaller man to buck against him. Hadrian's breath hitched in his throat as Cernunnos' hand ghosted over his aching need.

"Cernunnos!" he cried out breathlessly and the God smirked.

"Hush..." Cernunnos whispered and kissed and nipped down Hadrian's torso, leaving a trail of red love bites.

Cernunnos' own aching need strained and throbbed, but he ignored it for now. He knew it would all pay off in the end.

"Please, Cernunnos. Please. I want to – I need to touch you," Hadrian whimpered.

Cernunnos smirked as Hadrian kissed him hard, and Cernunnos gripped his ass with a bruising force. He pulled Hadrian down, and Cernunnos' aching need rubbed against the cleft of Hadrian's ass. He moaned, and while Hadrian nibbled on his Adam's apple, Cernunnos dipped his fingers into Hadrian's tight ring of muscle.

"Oh Gods..." Cernunnos wheezed out. He couldn't wait to push inside that tight heat; to mark the inside of Hadrian's body with his essence, to lay claim on the immortal Warlock in the most primal of ways. Hadrian tensed up when the second finger joined the first, but relaxed when his Mate took the reawakening member into his free hand, and tugged in the rhythm with which he was moving his fingers.

Cernunnos shivered when Hadrian moaned, and snapped his hips up, smirking when his fingers located that little bundle of nerves inside Hadrian, and the Warlock's eyes widened with pleasure. Not being able to wait anymore, Cernunnos pulled his fingers out, shivering at the displeased whimper Hadrian let go of. He used both his and Hadrian's pre-cum as lube and spread it over his length under Hadrian's lustful gaze, before he lied over Hadrian, aligning his member with the loosened entrance. In Cernunnos' moment of hesitation, Hadrian cupped his face and pulled him into a reassuring kiss.

"I need you, my Protector," Hadrian breathed out. "Please."

Squeezing his eyes tightly shut, Cernunnos rested his forehead against Hadrian's and took a deep breath before he entered Hadrian's body in one swift, powerful thrust. Cernunnos was as still as he could be; every muscle in his body was coiled, and he wanted to move so badly, but he couldn't, allowing Hadrian to adjust.

Hadrian could feel every inch of the thick, thirteen inch cock filling him, and his magic coursed through his veins, singing in joy and bursting out of him to wrap around him and the God, acknowledging their will and intent. From this moment on they would be bonded forever. More so than words exchanged in a ceremony, more so than any blessing anyone could ever give, the will of their hearts and souls to forever bond created a link between them that would not be severed even in death.

Cernunnos felt it the moment Hadrian relaxed. The tight heat around his member stopped contracting frantically, and the God shivered and gasped when loving arms wrapped around his shoulders and soft lips laid a kiss just under his right ear.

"Move..." Hadrian growled, and Cernunnos needed no further encouragement.

He braced his weight on his knees, and grabbed Hadrian's legs to rest upon his shoulders and started to move. At first his thrusts were slow and shallow, but with every passing second he was picking up speed.

"Faster…" Hadrian gasped breathlessly.

The God could do nothing but obey. Soon enough, he was pounding into Hadrian; the air was heavy, their bodies were sweaty, and the smell of sex filled the air.

"Cernunnos…"

"I know," Cernunnos growled, and changed the direction of his thrusts so that he hit that pleasurable bunch of nerves inside his Mate with every thrust. Hadrian moaned, and threw his head back. His long, raven hair stuck to his body, and delicious moans left his lips every time his prostate was struck.

Cernunnos' thrusts became frantic, and he let go of Hadrian's legs to grab a hold of the Warlock's member. He pumped it in time with his thrusts, and mere moments later, Hadrian came with a scream. With more strength than he thought he had left, Cernunnos held himself back from joining Hadrian in completion. He sat back on his legs, with Hadrian straddling him, and wrapped his arms around Hadrian's waist.

"Cernunnos – oh Gods-" Hadrian gasped. He was sated, and more relaxed than he had ever been. There was still some pain, especially now that Hadrian changed their position, but there was also pleasure; so much pleasure.

Cernunnos rocked them slowly, his member brushing against Hadrian's prostate constantly. With his own oversensitive member trapped between his and Cernunnos' stomachs, Hadrian thought he would explode from the pleasure. Cernunnos felt his orgasm building up again, and Hadrian moaned when Cernunnos gripped his hips, and started impaling him on his rock hard member. Hadrian whimpered almost pathetically, and hugged Cernunnos tightly with his nails digging into Cernunnos' shoulders.

"Cernunnos, I can't…" he choked out, and bit into Cernunnos' shoulder.

With one final, powerful thrust, Cernunnos came inside him, and Hadrian, feeling Cernunnos' hot seed fill him, felt … some … force he knew to be The-Powers-That-Be flood his senses and core, making everything all the more sharper before overwhelming his mind and thoughts and Hadrian sagged against Cernunnos in a dead faint and everything sank into black oblivion.

〜With Lady Fate〜

Lady Fate woke suddenly feeling a change in destiny. She smiled at knowing a line of her prophecy given to one of her Seers: " _And he shall have powers the Dark Lord knows not_ ", had just been fulfilled. He gazed into the Mortal Realm and smiled again, though she gave a sense of apathy, he cared greatly for her charges, and in her heart, she knew Cernunnos would care for his Mate and vise versa, just as she does for hers - Father Time.

～3 Years Later～

Voldemort turned his gaze from his dead army to the boy … no … to the man who had killed them all not even seconds earlier.

"W-what are you," he asked as the figure smirked.

"I was known as Hadrian Peverell for fifteen hundred years, I have been known as Harry Potter for the past seventeen years. Now … now I am known as the God of Mischief and Discord, I am the Mate of Cernunnos. I AM DIOBHAIL."

Diobhail sent his Magic, Magic possessed only by Gods, to collide with ruins that was Tom Marvolo Riddle and Voldemort was no more.

～FIN～

(✲): The prophecy in the book series states "born to those who have defied him thrice" I thought that Hadrian kept track of his family; I'll say Hadrian was a Peverell and that a sibling of his had children, this includes the famed Peverell Brothers and the Potters as they are descendants of Ignotus Peverell. I'm also saying Lily was pregnant when she died and Hadrian took the unborn child's name upon himself and … … … POOF! Hadrian is the "Chosen One".

(✧): Magic has roamed the world since the very beginning, and she has "evolved", changing over time to become different forms and branches. Before the time of Emrys (Merlin), Casters, those who could wield Magic, were known as Druids as they used Nature to fuel their spells; they began dying out until Merlin was the last. When Merlin had Arthur's children (I also ship Merlin x Arthur), several were Casters but instead of Druids, they became Warlocks who instead used their own energy they called Sparks. Several hundred years ago, Warlocks split into two groups: Wiccans, who still used their own Sparks, and Witches and Wizards, who began using wands.

(✱): Since Celtic Gods were generally connected to Nature in some way, it sort of makes sense for their "True Forms" to deal with some sort of animal or element hence why Cernunnos' "True Form" is that of a beautiful, muscular, proud, and humanoid deer. I forgot to mention earlier, Hadrian's, or Diobhail, "True Form" is that of a sleek, beautiful humanoid fox.

Use cover image as a reference.


End file.
